1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to s steering column assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically to an adjustable steering column assembly pivotably movable about a pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable steering column assemblies often adjust in one or both of a telescoping direction along a longitudinal axis and in a tilt direction about a tilt (rake) axis. In order to meet crashworthiness requirements under some circumstances, it is necessary to prevent the steering column assembly from moving upward or pivoting into the instrument panel of a vehicle in response to an impact event, i.e., a crash event. In other words, it is necessary to prevent movement of the steering column assembly in the tilt direction in the event of the impact event.
Currently, the steering column assemblies incorporate complex and expensive locking devices to lock the steering column assemblies in place and prevent undesirable movement of the steering column assembly in the tilt direction. These locking devices often incorporate small, intricate components that include interlocking teeth to mechanically lock the position of the steering column assembly. However, the interlocking teeth present problems associated with peak-to-peak tooth contact during adjustment. Additionally, the small intricate components complicate assembly of the steering column assembly.